Payback
by Bleach Fox
Summary: Ichigo decides it's time for a bit of payback after the events of 'Intentions'. And what better way to execute his plans then at Grimmjow's stag night?


Payback:

- Ichigo decides it's time for a bit of payback after the events of 'Intentions'. And what better way to execute his plans then at Grimmjow's stag night?

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Bleach or any of the characters in the story.

Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), swearing

Ichigo glanced up from his book when someone knocked on the door. "Yes?"

"It's Renji! Tell Grimmjow to hurry his ass up!"

"Alright I'm coming!" Grimmjow walked into the room from the bedroom with a sigh, fixing the collar on his shirt. Glancing at Ichigo, he grinned and walked over and leaned down to kiss him. "See you later Ichi."

"C'mon Grimmjow we're already late!"

He rolled his eyes and looked down at Ichigo again. "I'm seriously considering staying with you, which sounds like a better plan than what Renji's got in store."

Ichigo chuckled and kissed him quickly before settling down with his book again. "Go enjoy you're party Grimm. After all, it's your last night of freedom isn't it? You better go now before Renji knocks the door down."

Grimmjow sighed and kissed his head before moving to open the door. "Alright, let's go already and get tonight over with." Leaving the door open, he strode down the hallway. Ichigo glanced up at Renji and grinned when he winked before shutting the door and running after Grimmjow.

Ichigo bookmarked his page and set the book down, standing up with a stretch before going into the bedroom to change into his large hoodie and jeans. On his way out he grabbed a mask from his drawer before leaving the apartment.

...

...

...

Grimmjow downed the remainder of his drink, signalling at the bartender to get him another and Renji sighed, glancing at his watch. For the past two hours Grimmjow had been drinking himself stupid and he was surprised the man could even form a sentence, let alone move. He watched as he downed the next drink before grabbing his arm.

"Come on, I think you've had enough."

"Renji c'mon…" Grimmjow lent heavily on his arm as he was half dragged, half carried into the back room. "Where we going?"

"I haven't given you your surprise yet."

He pushed Grimmjow down into the booth and the man groaned, letting his head fall on the table. "No strippers… Ichi will kill me."

"Trust me, you'll like this surprise."

"Ha, sure I will..."

Renji rolled his eyes; Grimmjow was definitely out of it. He left the room, dimming the lights as he went so the room was barely lit and he was confident Grimmjow couldn't see much. Closing the door, he turned and grinned at Ichigo.

"He's definitely drunk, probably won't even recognise you if you walked in like that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and held up his mask. "This is all part of the plan so I'm going to put it on. Thanks for the help."

Renji grinned and shook his head. "I hope he doesn't freak out completely."

"Nah, it'll be fine. Besides, he deserves this; it's about time I got payback."

"How you two are still together is amazing. You carry a grudge for way too long. You seriously think he'll be ok with this afterwards?"

Ichigo shrugged and slipped the mask on. "Why wouldn't he be? After all, this is only happening because of what he did when he proposed. I need to return the favour."

"Whatever man, just make sure you're both on time tomorrow." With a wave of his hand, Renji left and Ichigo sighed before slowly opening the door.

Grimmjow lifted his head when the door opened to see a man wearing a hoodie and jeans walk in. The thing interesting him the most was the white mask with red streaks down the side that he wore, which covered the top half of his face.

"Are you the stripper Renji hired?"

Ichigo closed the door and walked over to him slowly, grinning when he saw Renji spoke the truth, Grimmjow was definitely intoxicated. Moving fluidly, he sat down on Grimmjow's lap and hooked his arms around the man's neck, leaning forward to whisper in his ear in a low voice.

"No, I'm not a stripper, but I am here to fulfil your needs."

Grimmjow's head dropped to rest on his and he grinned lopsidedly. "As good as that sounds, I'm gunna have to say no. Ichigo would kill me, sorry to waste your time."

Ichigo sighed and stood up again, grabbing the hem of the hoodie to pull it off, revealing he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. With a glance at Grimmjow to make sure he had his attention, he hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and slowly removed his trousers. Grimmjow eyes widened in surprise when the trousers dropped to the floor, revealing his was wearing not just a thong, but a neon blue one.

"Huh, blue…" Ichigo chuckled and moved to sit on his lap again, running his hands down Grimmjow chest to start undoing the buttons. Grimmjow frowned and caught his hands, pushing them away feebly. "Stop, we can't…"

He batted Grimmjow's hands away and retuned to undoing the shirt with a smirk and tossed it across the room when he got it off. He lent forward to whisper in Grimmjow's ear again, keeping his voice low so he didn't figure out who he was.

"Why are you resisting, when you're obviously enjoying this?" Grimmjow frowned in confusion before his eyes widened in horror when he realised he was hard and groaned. Ichigo noted he'd realised and grinned. "Your boyfriend won't mind. After all, this is all part of the package of a stag party."

"No." Grimmjow shook his head and attempted to push Ichigo away, failing miserably. "This isn't right…" He groaned when Ichigo started kissing his neck, his hands falling back to his side. _Why the hell am I letting him do this? Why aren't I resisting, am I really ok with this? Why does this feel so familiar?_

Whilst contemplating his dilemma, Grimmjow hadn't noticed that Ichigo had managed to successfully remove both his trousers and boxers, leaving him naked. He jerked back to reality however, when Ichigo knelt next to him and took his hard member into his mouth.

"Wait…" He pulled on Ichigo's hair weakly, noting in the back of his mind that his hair was strangely similar to Ichigo's. The though disappearing when Ichigo sucked harder, making him groan and his head fall back as he stopped pulling on his hair. "Fuck…"

Ichigo grinned when Grimmjow stopped pulling on his hair and made sure to give him a good coating of saliva before pulling away to sit on his lap again. "You ready?"

Grimmjow opened his eyes in confusion and look at Ichigo with a frown as he grasped his member and slowly started lowering himself onto it. "W-wait!"

Ichigo paused and looked at him with a frown. "Yes?"

"Don't you need prepping first?"

Ichigo snorted and shook his head. "I already am." With that, he fully lowered himself and groaned, pressing his head to Grimmjow's shoulder. "Grimm…"

"Fuck..." Grimmjow gritted his teeth as his head fell back and grabbed the man's hips, intent on pushing him off but as he started moving, the pleasure was so intense and familiar that he ended up caving.

Ichigo sat up and grasped Grimmjow's shoulders to steady himself and smirked down at the now compliant man. "Not so bad huh?" Grimmjow groaned and thrust upwards, hitting Ichigo's prostate and making the man shudder and moan. "Shit Grimm, do that again." Grimmjow cupped the back of his head, flipping their positions to lay Ichigo on the seat. Ichigo's eyes flickered open to look up at him and he smirked. "Taking control?"

Grimmjow grinned lopsidedly and gripped his hips. "You feel like Ichigo..." He murmured the words softly, letting go of one hip to stroke his face. "Ichigo..."

Grimmjow's eyes widened in realisation and he looked down at them both before backing away quickly. His grin faded when his mind started screaming at him as he realised the extent of his actions and stood up. Ichigo watched amusedly as Grimmjow started pacing, running a hand through his hair when he realised what he'd done.

"Fuck, what am I going to do? Ichigo's going to kill me…"

"Grimmjow…"

"I can't believe I did that. Why the hell did I do that?"

"Grimm…"

"I am in so much shit. What the fuck is wrong with me?" Ichigo sighed and sat up, watching Grimmjow practically tear his hair out. "What the hell am I going to tell him?"

"Ichigo won't mind you know."

Grimmjow stopped and turned to stare at him in disbelief. "Won't mind? You think he'll be fucking ok with me cheating on him with a stripper?!"

"Hey, I am not a stripper."

"I don't give a shit what you are! Do you seriously think he'll be fine with it and still want to marry me tomorrow?!"

Ichigo glanced down at his watch and grinned. "Actually, it's gone midnight so he'll marry you today."

Grimmjow groaned and went back to tearing his hair out. "I'm screwed, completely and utterly screwed." He sat down heavily next to Ichigo and looked at his hands. "He's going to leave me…" Ichigo couldn't help but giggle and Grimmjow glanced at him in complete disbelief. "Is this funny to you?"

"Yeah, it really is!" Ichigo covered his mouth as he started laughing harder and tears started falling down his cheeks. "This is hilarious!"

Grimmjow growled, slamming him back onto the seat and lent over him, his eyes practically glowing with rage. "This isn't fucking funny! I just cheated on someone I'm in love with, someone I'm supposed to marrying today and all you can do is laugh?!"

"Pretty much!"

Grimmjow tched and let go of him to stand up, quickly grabbing his boxers and trousers to pull them on. "Whatever. I'm going now, to go home and attempt to explain to Ichigo and maybe convince him to stay."

Ichigo took a few calming breaths before sitting up again and looking at him with a grin. "Ichigo won't leave you. Trust me when I say, he's completely fine with this."

Grimmjow snorted and turned his back on Ichigo to find his shirt. "Obviously you don't know him. Ichigo will definitely not be ok with this and if I manage to walk out of there alive with my balls intact, I'll be extremely lucky."

Ichigo shook his head and stood up, deciding to set things straight. Walking over to the distracted man, Ichigo moved in front of him and grabbed his shoulders to pull him down into a kiss. "Ichigo won't mind, I promise."

Grimmjow frowned in confusion and stepped back, touching his lips. The kiss had felt so familiar it was almost scary at how much it felt like he was kissing Ichigo. Looking back at what he thought was his stripper; his frown deepening when he noticed that the man's body was also eerily similar to Ichigo's, almost, if not completely identical. Hell he even had a mole on his right hip like Ichigo.

Ichigo cocked his head to the side when Grimmjow started looking at him strangely and grinned, he could practically see him putting the pieces together. Grimmjow slowly moved towards him and grasped the edge of his mask, looking down at him with a small frown.

"Ichigo?"

He placed his hands on Grimmjow's chest and hummed in affirmative. "What took you so long to figure it out? The sex didn't give it away?"

Grimmjow instantly pulled the mask off, letting it drop to floor when he saw it was definitely Ichigo and sighed in relief. "I didn't cheat on you."

"No." Ichigo shook his head. "Do you really think I would've let Renji hire a stripper?"

He laughed lightly and rested his head on Ichigo's. "No I suppose not." He frowned and pulled away to look at Ichigo questioningly. "Why the hell did you make me think I cheated on you?"

Ichigo grinned and kissed him quickly. "Payback."

"For what?"

"Remember when you proposed? I never did get revenge and I found the perfect way so now, we're even."

Grimmjow cupped his face and brought it closer to his and kissed him slowly. "You made me think I cheated on you. Do you know how I just felt?"

"Grimm?" Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise when he was suddenly picked up and carried back to the booth. "What are you doing?!"

Grimmjow sat him down and knelt over him, gently pushing him to lay down. "I felt disgusted with myself, I've never felt like that before." Placing his hands on either side of Ichigo's head, looking down into his confused, brown eyes. "That's a low blow."

Ichigo shivered and Grimmjow's voice dropped and smiled coyly. "What do you want me to do to make it up to you?"

"Go get your mask and get your ass back here so we can finish what you started."

Ichigo grinned and sat up, kissing him quickly. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Oh trust me, I am. But today isn't really the day to get pissed at you is it?"

He sighed and stood up, jerking when his ass was slapped and turned to glare at Grimmjow. "What the hell was that for?!"

Grimmjow smirked and folded his arms behind his head. "Don't think I'm letting you off so easily dear Ichigo. I'm going to punish you tonight."

Ichigo couldn't help but shiver again, surprising himself. "Damn Grimm, I think you're turning me into a masochist." Picking up the mask, Ichigo walked back to Grimmjow and cupped his cheek. "Take your pants off Grimmjow."

He complied and pulled Ichigo down to sit on his lap, leaning forward to kiss him softly. "So we're still getting married right?"

Ichigo grinned and kissed his nose. "Definitely."


End file.
